


I Want to Apologize

by Changgome (chan_chan69)



Series: Prompts because I want to escape life and write for my children [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_chan69/pseuds/Changgome
Summary: Viktor knows he messed up and he wants to fix it.





	I Want to Apologize

_Viktor. You are a stupid man._

“I know.”

_He’s crying all because you jumped into conclusion._

“I know.”

_I hope you remember that he is not a man to create such a scandal._

“I KNOW!” Viktor slammed his head on the table. The voices in his head are making him see his stupid mistake.

“So what? I’m going to see you next time running away with a woman?!” A scoff. “After finally getting to the top, you just ditch me? Is that what it is?”

Viktor down his vodka and slammed his head once again on the table. Voices may do a number on him but memories make him guilty. He’s aware that he became an asshole for judging Yuuri’s faith and loyalty to him.

Yuuri would never commit adultery!

Viktor knows this and the mere memory of seeing Yuuri slowly break down right in front of him was torture. Making him cry once was awful enough but making it the second time was terrible. He opened his phone to check if Yuuri responded to his messages.

None.

Heck it wasn’t even read.

He groaned and poured another shot of vodka. He needed to fix this mess and soon if he wants to see his beloved all happy-smiley again.

“ _Wise men say…. only fools rush in…_.” He stared at his empty glass the settled it back on the table. He folded his arms and tucked his head, “ _for I can’t help… falling in love.. with you…_ ” He closed his eyes, letting a single tear roll down his cheek.

  
Morning came and it had never been so awful. His back hurts, Makka’s barking felt like dynamites booming, he can feel the headache coming along, and it was cold.

And lonely.

He felt miserable.

He opened his phone to check if Yuuri had replied.

There’s one.

_“I’m sorry about last night.”_

Viktor spluttered.

Yuuri is not supposed to apologize! It should be the other way around!

He punched in Yuuri’s contact and waited for him to pick it up.

Three rings later, Yuuri did answer the call, “H-hello…”

Viktor’s heart broke a thousand pieces and crumbled into sand. Yuuri sounded so scared and anxious.

“Yuuri…” Viktor’s tone was stable amd pleading, “I’m sorry. Can I pick you up there?”

There was some shuffling of sheets so Viktor assumed that he just woke him up.

“I-I’m sorry.” It was a croak. Just how much had Yuuri been crying?  
  
“Yuuri. Please. Don’t apologize.” Viktor wanted to stay strong but his voice kept waivering. He knows Yuuri is hurting and it hurts him too, “I-I’ll pick you up, да? And–and I’ll make it up to you. Please just– don’t cry okay?” Viktor could hear the nod in Yuuri’s tone so he hung up and did his routines as fast as possible.

He brought Makka along because he knows that Makka can calm Yuuri better than Viktor right now.

He steeled himself as he stood in front of Lilia’s mansion gate.

(It would’ve gone smoothly like Viktor had planned but Makkachin barked and that had pretty much ruined his initial plans.)  
He was inside the mansion and he felt like a child again. (He knows he’s going to get a scolding from two-three if Yurio is going to give another.) He had let go of Makka’s leash and he didn’t stop her when she bolted towards Yuuri’s scent.

Lilia was eyeing him by the table. He knows what he has done and he’s prepared with the consequences.

She set aside her tea to send a cold glare towards Viktor, “I can see that you’re prepared, Mr. Nikiforov.”

It was like hearing his own mother when he did something offensive, “I am.”

“He’s in the farthest room on your right.”

Viktor gave a bow of appreciation and headed for Yuuri.

He can hear Makkachin and Yuuri inside the room. He took a deep breath and-

Knock! Knock!

And suddenly it got silent.

There were a few scraping sounds-Makkachin. Followed by footsteps–

Yuuri.

The door slowly opened to reveal a gloomy Katsuki Yuuri. There were dark circles beneath his eyes and he was paler in comparison to yesterday.

“I–”

“The girl from yesterday was completely just a friend!!”

Viktor stood frozen while Yuuri continued to explain himself.

“S-she said she knows where to buy them so of course I’d follow! But I was embarassed by the thought of entering that place so we went around to a more secret entrance! I-I-I thought I was discreet b-but you saw me and I wanted to–to surprise you so I kept my mouth shut. But then you got reaaally angry and I got scared and I didn’t know what to do then–then–!!”

“Shhhhh. Yuuri. I’m here to say sorry not the other way around.” He gave Yuuri a hesitant smile and pushed himself in to the room, “I-I admit that I was such a jerk… asshole… because I didn’t even stop to think about it. You’re too good for me sometimes…” He lifted his hands and waited for Yuuri’s permission to be touched.

A nod.

And Viktor carressed Yuuri’s cheeks.

“Viktor… you’re cold.”

“I fell asleep by the kitchen… our room was too lonely to sleep in.” He leaned forward to give a long kiss on Yuuri’s forehead, “I’m so sorry.”

Yuuri took Viktor’s hand and kissed his palms. He tipped forward to plant a short but sweet kiss on Viktor’s lips, “We’re quite the mess, aren’t we?”

The light in Yuuri is back and Viktor was more than happy to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at [ tumblr](changgome.tumblr.com)! send me something to do xD


End file.
